totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Kanadyjskie Misie i Liście Klonu
Zoi - 'Witajcie w kolejnym odcinku 'Świata Totalnej Porażki. Dzisiaj wędrujemy do Kanady ! Moli - 'I tyle ? '''Samanta - '''No przyznam trochę krótko. '''Zoi - '''Od dzisiaj będzie bez ''to było wczoraj. 'Moli - '''Taki krótki wstęp ? '''Samanta - '''No trochę krótki. '''Zoi - '''Wchodzimy na wizję ! Europejczycy '''Cameron -' No wygraliśmy ,ale przyznam było blisko. 'Harold - '''No coraz częściej wygrywamy, chociaż nie długo rozwiązanie. '''Cameron - '''A będziemy się trzymali dalej jak drużyna, nie chcę odpaść. '''Harold - '''No będziemy chodźcie pójdziemy do baru, postawię wam frytki. '''Tyler - '''To chodźmy ! Azjaci '''Dakota - '''Jestem ciekawa jak u Justina biedak jeszcze śpi po wczoraj. '''Zendaria - '''No, domalujemy mu wąsy ? '''Dakota - '''Czemu nie ? '''Zendaria - '''Czyż nie wygląda pięknie ? '''Dakota - '''No i to bardzo ? '''Moli - '(przez megafon) Chodźcie wszyscy do jadalni ! 'Zendaria - '''To my mamy jadalnię ? Jadalnia '''Moli - '''Hej jako ,że została was 20. Otwieramy jadalnię. '''Beth - '''Czyli już nie będziesz prowadziła programu ? '''Moli - '''Mam dość tych dwóch bab. ''(w pomieszczeniu prowadzących) 'Zoi - '''Słyszałaś ? Moli już nie jest prowadzącą. '''Samanta - '''A kim ? '''Zoi - '''Kucharką. '''Samanta i Zoi - '''Hahahahaha. ''(z powrotem w jadalni) 'Moli - '''Dzisiaj ma ta naleśniki. '''Izzy - '''Szkoda ,że nie ma Owena. '''Noah - '''I dobze chociaż nikt nam nie pożre żarcia. (pokój zwierzeń) '''Izzy - '''Yyyyyyyyyy. To co ja miałam powiedzieć ? (pokój zwierzeń) '''Moli - '''Jakby co to od dzisiaj nie mam żadnego kontaktu z tymi dwoma i nie denerwujcie mnie !! Amerykanie Południowi '''Mike - '''No nareszcie coś zjadłem, tego mi było trzeba. '''Dawn - '''No zauważyliście ,że tylko nas i Afrykanów jest czterech ? '''Mike - '''No w sumie....... '''Dawn - '''Co się dzieje ? '''Mike - '''No wiesz tęsknię za Zoey. '''Dawn - '''Wiesz mi też tęsknię. '''Katie - '''Oh, jakie to słodkie. '''Sadie - '''No zakohana para. '''Mike - '''No dobra, to co robimy ? '''Dawn - '''Chyba za chwilę zadanie. '''Katie - '''A tak z innej beczki dlaczego ty jesteś do góry nogami ? '''Sadie - '''No, to jest dziwne. '''Dawn - '''Po prostu medytuję, co w tym jest dziwne ? '''Zoi - '''Uwaga drużyny dzisiaj znowu lądujemy w krainie wiecznej zimy - Kanadzie. '''Samanta - '''A jako ,że mamy lato to odwiedzimy letnią częsć Kanady, przygotować się ,bo lądujemy. Na miejscu '''Zoi - '''Obecnie znajdujemy się w Ottawie, stolicy Kanady. Poźniej każda druzyna poleci własnym samolotem do wielu ciekawych miejsc w Kanadzie. '''Samanta - '''Oto wasz plan gdzie polecicie. Zadania 1. Europejczycy - zadanie na wodospadzie Niagara. 2. Azjaci - Wyjazd do Toronto. (CN Tower) 3. Afrykanie - Wyjazd do MarineLand w Niagara Falls. 4. Amerykanie Północni - Wyjazd do Parku Narodowego Banff. 5. Amerykanie Południowi - Wyjazd do Vancouver. (hokej na lodzie) 6. Australijczycy - Wyjazd na Wyspę Manitoulin. '''Zoi - '''Na miejscu będziecie mieli zapisane zdania. '''Samanta - '''No i to już wszysko wygra ta drużyna ,która jako pierwsza zrobi zadanie i tu przyleci. '''Zoi - '''A więc do samolotów i................start ! Europejczycy ''(w samolocie) 'Cameron - '''Jak uważacie jakie będzie zadanie na tym wodospadzie ? '''Tyler - '''Może skok z bangi ? '''Cameron - '''Serio ? Ale wiesz ,że to jest największy wodospada na świecie ?! '''Tyler - '''No i ? '''Harold - '''Coś sądzę ,że nie wygramy. '''Tyler - '''Może nie ,ale jaki luskus w tym samolcie co nie ? '''Cameron - '''No w sumie prawda. '''Tyler - '''Kelner, przyniesz coś do jedzenia ! '''Kelner - '''Już się robi sir lordzie. '''Harold - '''Ciekawe skąd dziewczyny biorą na to pieniądze. ''(w Ottawie) 'Samanta - '''Nabrałam kredytu po bankach. '''Zoi - '''A nie możesz je spłacić w Kruku ? Azjaci '''Dakota - '''Ciekae jakie będzie zadanie ? '''Zendaria - '''No też jestem ciekawa jak będzie na tym CN Tower. '''Dakota - '''A tak swoja drogą co to te CN Tower ? '''Zendaria - '''Druga najwyższa budowla na świecie. '''Dakota - '''A gdzie jest pierwsza ? '''Zendaria - '''Nie wiesz ? W Dubaju. '''Dakota - '''Aaaaa. Tam mój tata pracuje, tylko od kilku dni go ciągle nie ma w domu. '''Zendaria - '''Może go te szejki porwały ? '''Dakota - '''Zendaria, przecież koktajl nie może porwać ludzi. '''Zendaria - '''Rozumu to ty nie masz ani za grosz. '''Dakota - '''Ale przecież mam grosz. W kieszeni. '''Zendaria - '''O matko. Afrykanie '''Beth - '''Ktoś wie dokąd jedziemy ? '''Geoff - '''Do tego MarineLandu. '''Lindsay - '''Ktoś wie co to ten MarineLand ? '''Geoff - '''Taki wielki park rozrywki dla dzieci. '''Lindsay - '''Super ! Jedziemy na plac zabaw ! '''Beth - '''Oj Lindsay. '''Lindsay - '''No ,ale o co wam chodzi ? Amerykanie Północni '''Anne Maria - '''Czy my jedziemy do parku ? Moje włosy mi sie tam popsują. '''Noah - '''A ty tylko o sobie. '''Anne Maria - '''Chcesz żebym cię wykopała ? '''Noah - '''Nie długo rozwiązanie i tak mne nie wywalisz. '''Anne Maria - '''Zobaczymy, zrobię ci to samo co z Leshawną. '''Izzy - '''Czy wy musicie się tak kłócić ? '''Anne Maria - '''Nie twoja sprawa. A po drugie dajcie mi spokój musze się odświeżyć. Amerykanie Południowi '''Mike - '''Czy nie uważacie ,że możemy przegrać to zadanie. '''Dawn - '''No, jeśli Katie i Sadie się nie przyłożą to na pewno przegramy. '''Katie - '''Nie martwcie dzisiaj się skupimy, prawda Sadie ? '''Sadie - '''No prawda, nie ma się co martwić. Kelner dolewka soku. '''Kelner - '''Już idę Lady. '''Sadie - '''I to mi się podoba. '''Katie - '''No mi też, nareszcie mam własnego służącego. '''Dawn - '''Jak uważacie kto prowadzi nas samolot ? '''Mike - '''Poczekajcie, zobaczę. ''(2 min. później) 'Mike - '''Nie ma się co martwić jest autopilot. '''Katie - '''Też tak sądziłam. Australijczycy '''Courtney - '''Chcesz jeszcze ciasteczka kochaniutki ? '''Duncan - '''Nie no po prostu nie mogę z nią wytrzymać. Scott walnij ją czymś to może oprzytomnieje. '''Scott - '''Sorki stary, to twoja sprawa. '''Courtney - '''Duncanusiu o co chodzi ? '''Duncan - '''Courtney opanuj się !!!! '''Courtney - '''Nie wrzeszcz na mnie ! Ja stą.......Aaaaaa ! ''Courtney przewaliła się o picie i uderzyła w fotel. 'Duncan - '''Jejku, Courtney nic ci nie jest ? '''Scott - '''Ona nic nie mówi !! Szybko dzwoń po pomoc ! '''Duncan - '''Yyyyyy halo Zoi ? '''Zoi - '''Tak co chcesz ? '''Duncan - '''Courtney zasłabła. '''Zoi - '''Co ? Samanta zmień autopilota żeby wylądował. '''Samanta - '''Już się robi. ''Samolot ląduję w pobliskiej miejscowości. 'Courtney - '''Yyyyy. co się dzieje ? '''Duncan - '''Cicho bądź nie widzisz ,że ratuję Courtney. '''Courtney - '''Duncan ,ale to ja ! '''Duncan - '''Halo ! Courtney żyje ! ''(w Ottawie) 'Zoi - '''O co mu chodziło ? '''Samanta - 'Że Courtney ryje ? 'Zoi - '''Może już umarła ! Halo Duncan, Duncan ! ''(w małej kanadyjskiej miejscowości) 'Duncan - '''Courtney nic ci nie jest ? '''Courtney - '''Chyba nie. '''Scott - '''Halo dziewczyny. ''(w Ottawie) 'Zoi - '''Tak ?! Courtney żyje ? '''Scott - '''No tak. '''Samanta - '''Juhuu dobra wsiądźcie do samolotu i leccie na wyspę zmienię wam autopilota bez odbioru. '''Scott - '''No dobra. Duncan chodź do samolotu lecimy. '''Duncan - '''Dobra, już idziemy. '''Courtney - '''To prędzej, spóźnimy się. '''Duncan - '''Chwila, ty jesteś normalna i wszystko pamiętasz ! '''Courtney - '''No a czemu miałabym nie pamiętać. Europejczycy '''Tyler - '''No nareszcie, na miejscu. '''Harold - '''Co nie słyszę ?! '''Tyler - '''Mówiłem ,że jesteśmy na miejscu. '''Harold - 'Że co ?! '''Cameron - '''Chodźmy w inne miejsce !' '''Harold - '''No nareszcie lepiej słychać. '''Tyler - '''A czemu tam było tak głośno ? '''Harold - '''Przez huk wodospadu. '''Tyler - '''Aha. '''Cameron - '''Zobaczcie tam jest Samanta. '''Samanta - '''Witajcie, znowu. Dzisiaj odbędzie się zdanie nad wodopadem Niagara. '''Tyler - '''A jakie ? '''Samanta - '''A więc.......... zaczekajcie producent dzwoni. Aha, serio ? No dobra. '''Samanta - '''A więc mamy skrócić odcinek. '''Cameron - '''Czemu ? '''Samanta - '''Mały budżet. No dobrze. Więc teraz lecicie tam gdzie są Amerykanie Północni. Widzimy się na miejscu. '''Harold - '''Dobra. Wsiadamy. '''Samanta - '''Halo Zoi ? '''Zoi - '''No co chcesz ? '''Samanta - '''Mała zmiana planów pokieruj wszystkie drużyny do Amerykanów Północnych. '''Zoi - '''A czemu ? '''Samanta - '''Producenci. '''Zoi - '''Aha. No dobra. (przez urządzenie) Halo, wszystkie drużyny lecicie do Amerykanów Północnych, zmiana planu. Afrykanie '''Beth - '''Lecimy do parku narodowego ? '''Geoff - '''No chyba tak. '''Lindsay - '''Oooo. ''(smutna) Ja chciałam na plac zabaw ! Beth - 'Przykro mi Lindsay. Amerykanie Północni '''Anne Maria - '''No pięknie już chwili spokoju nie można mieć. '''Noah - '''Może i masz rację. '''Izzy - '''Ej no co wy w końcu mamy większą szansę na wygraną, bo już tu jesteśmy '''Anne Maria - '''To prędko do zadania ! '''Samanta - '''Spokojnie, musicie poczekać na resztę drużyn. '''Noah - '''No naprawdę. '''Samanta - '''Tak naprawdę. Amerykanie Południowi '''Dawn -' A jednak nie lecimy do Vancouver. 'Katie - '''I nawet dobrze, nie jetem za dobra w hokeju. '''Sadie - '''No ! I to jeszcze na lodzie ! '''Dawn - '''Teraz chyba lecimy do parku narodowego. '''Mike - '''Może i tam będzie proste wyzwanie. Australijczycy '''Duncan - '''I jak Courtney lepiej ? '''Courtney - '''Mamusiu, to ty ? '''Scott - '.Lepiej ją tu na razie zostawić. '''Courtney - '''Scottanko już mi lepiej. '''Scott - '''To było do mnie ? '''Duncan - '''A do kogo ? '''Scott - '''Chyba dzisiaj nie wygramy. '''Duncan - '''Czy każda drużyna musi to ciągle powtarzać ? '''Scott - '''Ale co ?! '''Duncan - '''Chyba dzisiaj nie wygramy - to. '''Scott - '''Aha. Europejczycy '''Cameron - '''No dobra nareszcie jesteśmy na miejscu. '''Tyler- Spóźniliśmy się ? Zoi - 'Nie czekamy na inne drużyny. '''Harold - '''A jakie będzie zadanie ? '''Zoi - '''Przekonacie się za chwilę. '''Tyler - '''Chyba trochę poczekamy. Azjaci '''Zendaria - '''No...wreszcie na miejscu. '''Dakota - '''Jak tu pięknie !................Tylko brudno. '''Zendaria - '''Ty i te twoje bogate sprawy. '''Dakota - '''A co w tym złego ? '''Zendaria - '''No wiesz jak oglądałam Reaktywację Wys[y to.........wydawałaś mi się bogatsza. '''Dakota - '''No przyznam teraz trochę straciłam pie...... ''W tymczasie Justin idzie do Zoi i Samanty. 'Justin - '''Spóźniliśmy się ? '''Samanta - '''Nie....jeszcze nie. Afrykanie '''Beth - '''Hej wszystkim. ''W tym czasie przyjechali też Amerykanie i Australijczycy. '''Dawn - '''Zaczynamy ? '''Zoi - '''No w sumie możemy. '''Samanta - '''Witam was wszystkich w Parku Narodowym Banff. '''Zoi - '''Najstarszym w Kandzie. '''Anne Maria - '''No ok ,a jakie zadanie ? '''Zoi - '''A więc Tabela wyników. Tabela Wyników Europejczycy - Złapać Grizli. Azjaci - Złapać pumę. Afrykanie - Wytzrymać 1h. w gorących źródłach Upper Hot Springs. Amerykanie Północni - Zjechać z góry na nartach. Amerykanie Południowi - Wspiąć się na niską górę. Australijczycy - Złapać wiewiórkę. 'Samanta '- Powodzenia, wszystkim drużynom. 'Zoi - '''Ta drużyna, która zrobi jako pierwsza swoje zadanie wygra, macie na to godzinę. Europejczycy '''Tyler - '''I to ma być zadanie ? Tego, chyba nikt nie zrobi. '''Harold - '''Musimy jakoś to zrobić. '''Cameron - '''Według mnie musimy zboczyć ze ścieżki ,a po drugie..... hej co wam się stało. '''Tyler - '''N...n...n.nnnn... '''Cameron - '''No co ? '''Harold - '''Grizli !!! '''Cameron - '''Co ? Aaaaaa ! ''Cała trójka ucieka w głąb lasu, aż chowa się w jaskinii w której jest bardzo ciemno. 'Tyler - '''Jesteśmy bezpieczni ? '''Harold - '''Chyba..... aaaaa ! Nietoperze ! ''Wszyscy uciekają z jaskinii i chowają się w pobliskim jeziorze. 'Harold - '''Jak my mamy złapać tego niedźwiedzia ??!! '''Cameron - '''Złapmy go w pułapkę. '''Harold - '''To zaczynajmy mamy na to tylko godzinę. Azjaci '''Dakota - '''Jak my mamy złapać pumę ? '''Zendaria - '''Nie ma co się martwić mieszkałam w Ottawie czyli stolicy Kanady. Moi rodzice mieszkali w Parku Narodowym, nie martwcie się złapiemy tą pumę jeszcze długo przed czasem. '''Dakota - '''Juhuu ! Wygramy, oooo na reszcie będzie pierwsza klasa i te spa z brylanta... '''Zendaria - '''Dakota ! '''Dakota - '''Yyyy, co ? '''Justin - '''Zasnęłaś. ''Dziewczyny wybuchły śmiechem. 'Dakota - '''Nie widzisz ,że masz namalowane wąsy ? Hahahaha. '''Justin - '''Co ? ''Justin patrzy w swoje usterko. 'Justin - '''Oooo, już nie żyjecie ! '''Zendaria - '''Cicho, wystraszycie mi pumę, gdzieś tu jest w pobliżu. '''Dakota - '''Puma ??!! '''Zendaria - '''Spokojnie to tylko taki....... duży kot. '''Justin - '''Który cię zje ! ''Dakota wbiega na drzewo ,a za nią puma. 'Dakota - '''Aaaa ! Pomocy ! '''Zendaria - '''Spokojnie nie bój się. ''Zendaria wyciąga z kieszeni mocną siec i zaplątuję w nią pumę. 'Dakota - '''Jest ! Udało ci się ! Afrykanie '''Beth - '''O matko, jak tu gorąco. '''Lindsay - '''No po prostu para z tego leci. '''Geoff - '''Hej, to kto idzie, musimy już zaczynać. '''Lindsay - '''B pójdziesz ?thumb|Gorące źródła Upper Hot Springs ''B pokazuję głową przecząco na nie. 'Beth - '''To może ja spróbuję. '''Lindsay - '''Powodzenia ! '''Stoper - '''Czas......start ! '''Beth - '''Ej, chyba muszę się przebrać ?! '''Geoff - '''Nie ma czasu wchodź w ubraniach. '''Beth - '''No pięknie. Amerykanie Północni '''Anne Maria - '''Jakie proste, Izzy zjedź z tej góry, już ! '''Izzy - '''Ok, j... '''Komputer - '''Czekaj, panie Samanta i Zoi chciały przkazać ,że musicie zjechać na nartach tak długo, jak nie minie jedna godzina. O i musice się zmieniać po kolei. '''Noah - '''A jak, ktoś się przewróci ? '''Komputer - '''To macie jak w banku ceremonię. '''Anne Maria - '''Po prostu pięknie !! Izzy jedż, już !!! '''Izzy - '''Ahahaha. Super ! '''Noah - '''Po niej ty ! '''Anne Maria - '''Nie, ty ! Chcesz przegrać ? '''Noah - '''No nie. '''Anne Maria - '''To nie przeszkadzaj, muszę się przygotowac na bóstwo. Amerykanie Południowi '''Mike - '''Yyy, a mamy wszyscy tam wejść ? '''Magnetofon - '''Tak ! Zaczynajcie, jeśli nie wejdziecie wszyscy w ciągu jednej godziny, czeka was eliminacja ! '''Sadie - '''A wszyscy się muszą wspinać, bo wiesz trochę waze i..... '''Magnetofon - '''Wszyscy, już ! '''Dawn -' A można użyć teleportacji, i innych takich ? 'Magnetofon - '''Nie, jak wspinaczka to wspinaczka ! '''Katie - '''I tak bez żadnego sprzętu ? '''Sadie - '''No właśnie. '''Magnetofon - '''No ludzie, to jst niska górka, wspinajcie się już. '''Mike - '''No dobra, raz kozie śmierć. Australijczycy '''Courtney - '''Prędzej, wiewiórka, sama się nie złapie. '''Duncan - '''No i taką Courtney lubię. '''Courtney - '''No już patałachy ru....o tam jest Scott łap ją ! '''Scott - '''Spokojnie, idę! No chodź mała wiewióreczko, to ja wujek Scott, chce cię tylko pogłaskać. ''Wiewiórka widząc Scotta zwiała na drzewo. 'Scott - '''No kurczę, a była tak blisko. '''Courtney - '''No pięknie to już po nas. '''Duncan - '''Nie tak szybko, jeszcze uda nam się ją złapać. '''Courtney - '''Może są takie szanse. Europejczycy '''Cameron - '''No, chyba za chwilę skończę. '''Harold - '''Pomóc ci ? '''Cameron - '''No możesz. '''Tyler - '''Aaaaa ! Niedźwiedź ! '''Cameron - '''Gdzie ??? '''Tyler - '''O, pomyłka. '''Harold - '''No, chyba skończyliśmy. '''Tyler - '''A, o co w tym chodzi ? '''Harold - '''To jedna z najprostszych pułapek na świecie jak grizli na nią wejdzie uruchomi się sieć, i wtedy go złapiemy. '''Cameron - '''No dobra tylko kto zwabi tu grizli ? '''Tyler - '''Ja mogę ! ''Tyler idzie do lasu i szuka niedźwiedzia. 'Harold - '''Jak uważasz Tyler go znajdzie. '''Cameron - '''Jeśli się przyłoży to może tak. Azjaci '''Dakota - '''To.... idziemy to oddać ? '''Zendaria - '''No możemy, tylko prędzej to może jeszcze wygramy. '''Dakota - '''Ohh, jakie to ciężkie ! '''Zendaria - '''Poczekaj, pomoge ci. '''Dakota - '''Justin pomożesz ? '''Justin - '''Przepraszam drogie panie ,ale nie mam czasu. '''Zendaria - '''Naprawdę ? Ty się tylko przeglądasz w lustrze. '''Justin - '''No właśnie ! A po drugie pędzej, musimy to wygrać. '''Zendaria - '''Yhhh, zobaczysz jeszcze dzisiaj odpadniesz. Afrykanie '''Lindsay - '''Ohhhh, jakie tu nudy. W tym parku rozrywki byłoby na pewno ciekawiej. '''Geoff - '''Może i masz rację, ale lepsze to niż zjeżdząnie na nartach przez godzinę. '''Lindsay - '''Jak tam ci idzie Beth ? '''Beth - '''Tu...jest po....prostu....wrzątek ! '''Lindsay - '''Hej stoperku, a można się zamieniać ? '''Stoper - '''Nie. Musicie wytrzymać. '''Beth - '''A może się poddamy ? '''Geoff - '''Beth, musisz wytrzymać. '''Beth - '''Ohhhhhh. Amerykanie Północni ''Właśnie zjeżdża Anne Maria. 'Anne Maria - '''Aaaaaaaa ! Ile tak jeszcze ???!!! '''Komputer - '''Około pół godziny. ''Anne Maria wchodzi na górę. 'Anne Maria - '''No pięknie. ''Na górze. 'Noah - '''Kto teraz ? '''Izzy - '''Ja !!! ''Anne Maria weszła na górę. 'Anne Maria - '''Nie no, już więcej nie zjeżdżam. '''Komputer - '''Czyli ,że macie eliminację. '''Anne Maria - 'Że co ?! 'Komputer - '''Takie są zasady. '''Anne Maria - '''No dobra, poświęce się. Grrr. '''Noah - '''Teraz ja ? '''Anne Maria - '''No a kto ? Panienka z okienka ? Amerykanie Południowi '''Mike - '''Jak wam tam z dołu idzie ? '''Dawn - '''Mi dobrze, może nie długo cię dogonię. ''Mike głośno krzyczy. (żeby Katie i Sadie usłyszały) 'Mike - '''A wam jak dziewczyny !! '''Katie - '''Mi idzie średnio, ale Sadie idzie bardzo źle ! '''Sadie - '''No pięknie, chyba dzisiaj będzie ceremonia. '''Katie - '''Sadie, nie poddawaj się. '''Mike - '''Jeszcze tylko kawałek, uda wam się ! Australijczycy '''Courtney - '''No naprawdę, idziemy tu już z pół godziny i żadnej wiewiórki. '''Duncan - '(do Courtney) Nie martw się, jak już to odpadnie Scott. 'Courtney - '(do Duncana) - No dobra. 'Scott - '''Hej, co wy tak tam gadacie ? '''Courtney - '''Aaa. Tak sobie. '''Scott '(pokój zwierzeń) - Coś sądzę ,że Courtney z Duncanem coś kombinują. Coś trzeba z tym zrobić. 'Duncan - '''Skupmy się może na łapaniu wiewiórki. '''Courtney -' No to proszę, wejdź na drewo i ją złap, jak taki mądry jesteś. Duncan wchodzi na drzewo. 'Courtney - '''Ej, co ty robisz ? '''Duncan - 'Łapie wiewiórkę. Duncan wkłada rękę do dziupli i znajduję tam wiewiórkę. 'Duncan - '''No i tak to się robi. '''Courtney - '''Brawo ! Chodźmy do dziewczyn. Prędko ! Europejczycy '''Cameron - '''No i gdzie ten Tyler ? '''Harold - '''Coś mi się wydaję ,że już biegnie. ''W miejscu gdzie jest Tyler. 'Tyler - '''Aaaaa ! Grizli ! '''Cameron - '''Słyszałeś to ? '''Harold - '''Ale co ?.......Chwila to Tyler biegnie ! '''Cameron - '''Sprowadź Grizli na sieć. '''Tyler - '''Ale....to ja też tam wejdę ?! '''Harold - '''No cóż, sorki Tyler. ''Tyler wchodzi na sieć razem z grizli. Sieć się związuję i oboje są w pułapce. 'Cameron - '''No mamy go. '''Harold - '''Prędko do dziewczyn. '''Zoi - '(przez megafon na jednym z drzew) Uwaga, wszystkie drużyny ! Czas powoli dobiega końca, proszę wszystkie drużyny o przyjście (Oprócz Afrykanów i Amerykanów.). Azjaci 'Zendaria - '''Hej Samanta. '''Samanta - '''Co wy tu tak szybko robicie ? '''Dakota - '''Po prostu skończyliśmy zadanie. Oto wasza puma. '''Zoi - '''No pięknie, możecie sobie teraz tu odpocząć. '''Justin - '''No nareszcie. '''Zendaria - '''A ty się tak nie ciesz w końcu i tak nam nie pomogłeś. '''Justin - '''Bo byłem zajęty. '''Zendaria - '''No, już ci wieżę. '''Dakota - '''Oj przestańcie już. ''Oboje się do siebie nie odzywają. Afrykanie 'Beth - '''Ohhhh....kiedy koniec ? Jestem cała czerwona od tego gorąca. '''Geoff - '''Dziewczyny powiedziały ,że nie długo koniec czasu. '''Lindsay - '''Musisz wytrzymać Beth. '''Beth - '''Dzięki.....Nie no nie wytrzymam za chwilę ! '''Lindsay - '''Beth, jeśli przegrasz to my też przegramy. '''Geoff - '''Wytrzymaj, na prawdę. Za chwilę koniec. '''Beth - '''O matko. Niech to zadanie się już skończy. Amerykanie Północni '''Anne Maria - '''No niedługo koniec. Nareszcie. '''Komputer - '''Pamiętajcie musi być każda osoba. '''Anne Maria - '''No chyba wiemy. ''Noah właśmnie idzie na górę. '''Izzy - '''O, Noah idzie, teraz ja ! '''Komputer - '''Nie, teraz pani Anne. '''Anne Maria - '''Jestem Anne Maria. '''Komputer - '''A, to przepraszam. '''Noah - '''Co Anne, boisz się ? '''Anne Maria - '''Ohh, dawaj mi te narty i tak już za chwilę koniec. Amerykanie Południowi ''Mike razem z Dawn są już na szczycie' i czekają na Katie i Sadie.'' 'Mike - '''Hej dziewczyny, długo jeszcze ? '''Katie - '''Nie pośpieszaj nas Sadie nie nadąża. '''Sadie - '''Oh....Ohhh. Już idę. '''Dawn - '''To prędzej, chyba nie długo koniec. '''Sadie - '''Katie, a jak odpadnę ?? '''Katie - '''Nie martw się, jeszcze mamy czas. Chyba. Australijczycy ''Australijczycy właśnie dochodzą do miejsca gdzie są dziewczyny. 'Courtney - '''Prędzej ! Bo nie zajmiemy chociaż trzeciego miejsca ! '''Zoi - '''Nie ma się co pośpieszać, już jesteście na miejscu. '''Scott - '''Tak szybko ? '''Courtney - '''No pięknie, i z pierwszego miejsca nici. '''Samanta - '''I........koniec czasu !!! '''Zoi - '''Wszystkie drużyny proszę o zebranie miejsc. ''Po kilku minutach przyszli już Afrykanie oraz Amerykanie. 'Samanta - '''No dobrze, spójrzmy na naszą dzisiejszą, nadzwyczajna tabelę wyników. Tabela wyników - zaliczenie '''Europejczycy -' Tak '''Azjaci - '''Tak '''Afrykanie - '''Tak '''Amerykanie Północni - '''Tak '''Amerykanie Południowi - '''Nie '''Australijczycy - '''Tak '''Zoi - '''No dobrze, dzisiaj nie wygrywa żadna drużyna bo to było zadanie bez wygranej, natomiast eliminację dzisiaj mają Amerykanie Południowi, przykro mi. '''Sadie - '''Ohhhhhh, nie ! '''Katie - '''I tu się z tobą zgadzam. '''Eliminacja Amerykanów Południowych 'Zoi - '''A więc tak, witamy na dzisiejszej ceremonii eliminacji. '''Samanta - '''Pierwszą piankę otrzymuje...........Katie. '''Zoi - '''Drugą..........Mike. '''Samanta - '''A ostatnią........Dawn ! '''Zoi - '''Przykro mi Sadie ,ale dzisiaj odpadasz. '''Sadie - 'Że co ?! 'Katie - '''Nie martw się, wygram dla ciebie. '''Sadie - '''Muszę już ? Tak szybko ? '''Samanta - '''Przykro mi, żegnaj Sadie. '''Katie - '''Pa Sadie !! ''Sadie w locie i z płaczem. 'Sadie - '''Pa ! Wygraj dla nas. ''Katie płacze. '''Zoi - '''No i to by było na tyle. Zapraszam do kolejnego odcinka Świata Totalnej Porażki ! Kategoria:Odcinki Świata Totalnej Porażki